Within the Forest
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Fauns and humans have been sworn enemies throughout the ages. Joanne the human and Cyrus the faun know this but can't help their growing friendship no matter how hard they try. It's all destined to turn on them. When their friendship goes deeper it might mean certain death of one of them. own characters and own world
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to do a story like this for years. I wasn't sure about how people would like it but I'm brave enough to do it. I've always been a fan of Tumnus/adult Lucy pairings.**

**My fauns characteristics and such are mix of the Narnia fauns, mythology, and my own. The fauns in this have a bottom half of a goat, small horns, and cloven hooves. Their ears are a mix between elvish ears and the ones in the Narnia movies.**

**I hope you all like this new story. If the idea of a faun/ human romantic relationship offends you, please don't read it unless you intend to be nice about it. I will say this now. Fauns are not considered animals as they are half human. Second of all, I will say if anyone thinks it's wrong of the two to intermingle, men are considered animals. Now lol. I have proved my point.**

**Edit: this chapter was reposted after being betaread by Calenwric.**

Chapter 1:

Joanne scrubbed the floors with a vigor that would put most maids to shame. She imagined seeing different people in the sudsy bubbles: her father, stepmother, and the king. Yes, the king. In fact, the king of the very castle floors she cleaned everyday and

worked in his gardens. She had the most fun popping their imaginary faces. She always visualized these things while scrubbing floors. It helped her pass the time and get her task done faster.

Her parents had gotten her this position so they could get more coins in their purse. She didn't get to keep one coin. They didn't really care if she ever came home as long as her salary was theirs. Joanne had no way to get a cottage of her own. She planned to toughen it out as best she could.

Someday…someday, maybe she could be free of

her parents.

"Miss MacKay."

Joanne winced but didn't look up. "Mister Andes." The man couldn't and wouldn't leave her alone. Mister or 'Sir' Andes was the overseer over all the work in the castle. He thrived to make everyone's work extra hard. Yes, that included her own, too.

"'Tis Sir Andes to you child," the tall, hawk-like

man barked at her, seething. His rigid posture and dark if not almost black eyes always bored into her.

Oops. Joanne inwardly grimaced.

For this error in his title, Joanne was sure to

have more work.

"This is what you call clean, MacKay?" Sir Andes

scuffed his boots on her 'almost' sparkling

marble floor. They made a screech that rattled Joanne's insides. She knew he had done it just to spite her.

Joanne bit down on her tongue, and the irony

taste of blood seeped onto its surface.

"Get this done. There are three more rooms you haven't scrubbed. See that it's done before the day is out." He left the ballroom trail marks leading after him of black smudges.

In frustration, Joanne threw her scrub brush into the bucket with a plop. It was long past dark now. Long past supper, too, for her

stomach noisily complained.

Her hands were raw and bleeding, but alas, after washing and sweating, she was done…for the night!

She ignored her smarting hands and concentrated on getting out of the castle before anyone asked more from her.

The castle was bordered on one side with a dense forest. Her dirt path home went by the forest.

Joanne shivered at going through the forest at night. She had never done so before.

She began her journey through the trees, jumping at every strange sound.

_Come on you, silly goose._

Just when she began to relax and forget she was scared she saw a form hiding slightly in the trees. It was so dark it was hard to see what it was. Eyes stared her. Was it human?

Joanne found herself stopping and staring after the creature. She was curious and almost mesmerized. Daringly she took a step closer.

The creature took a step back, still gazing at her.

"Hello?" she spoke almost inaudibly. It came out as a slight squeak. Mostly out of fear of herself. What was she doing?

"Hel-lo?" It was a male voice. She had never heard such an accent and couldn't place it.

Joanne took another step closer to him. "Who are you, and what are you doing in the forest?"

The man stepped back as if afraid of her. "My name is Cyrus, and I live here." He sounded puzzled.

"Show yourself!" Joanne demanded harsher than she intended.

Cyrus took a step behind a tree. "I'd rather not

do so."

The girl determinedly walked closer until she was a few feet away.

The man Cyrus seemed taken aback by surprise.

She could tell from this stand point the man's chest was bare.

Heat flooded her cheeks. She had never laid eyes on a man's bare chest. She knew it wasn't

proper. What was this man doing not wearing a

shirt?

Joanne ripped her eyes away and looked at his shadowed face. She couldn't see any features.

Cyrus took a step back, and that was when Joanne's eyes wandered to below his torso. She forgot how to breathe.

Even in the dark she could plainly see legs. Yes, legs. But not human legs. These were furry, and in place of his feet were hooves.

Now Joanne was the one to take a step back.

The two stared at each other in silence. Looking each other over.

Joanne wasn't sure who fled first but the next moment she was on the steps of her parent's cottage, panting. She tried to get into the cottage but of course it was always bolted at night. She knew her parents wouldn't let her in. She'd have to sleep on the steps or find a leafy place in the forest. Something she wasn't about to do.

What had she just seen? That was no human being, but it wasn't an animal either. What was it?!

She knew she wouldn't get sleep this night.

**Review if you want an update. I need plot ideas too! Much Thanks.**

**Here is the newest chapter. Thanks to anyone who has read or reviewed this story. Your reviews really inspire me. Without them I don't think I'd have much muse for finishing stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review if you want an update. I need plot ideas too! Much Thanks.**

**Here is the newest chapter. Thanks to anyone who has read or reviewed this story. Your reviews really inspire me. Without them I don't think I'd have much muse for finishing stories.**

**All thanks to calenwric for beta reading this chapter.**

Chapter 2:

Joanne moaned the next morning. Her back ached horribly. She should have gone

back to the forest to sleep. She'd done it before. Only after last night she wasn't

thrilled at the idea.

What had that thing been?

The cottage door swung open, then, smacking against her body. It sent her down the

steps and into the mud. Joanne was so tired it took her a moment to recollect herself

and realize what had happened.

"Joanne MacKay!" it was her mother—step mother. "Are you trying to give me a heart

attack? Go get cleaned up. You look like the swine."

"Yes'm." Joanne didn't bother to argue and say that the door was locked so she had to

sleep somewhere last night. Maybe next time she will sleep with the swine since her

stepmother thought her so already.

Joanne knew she wasn't just talking about the mud covering her old dress. She had

always been chastised for being a few pounds heavier than most young ladies of her

age.

"Take the pot and draw water." Her stepmother disappeared back into the house.

Joanne picked up the pot and balanced it on her head as the ancient maidservants of

old had always done.

She trudged back out into the forest. She felt a little safe knowing that is was day. All

the night dwellers were asleep. Maybe even Him.

She knelt down at the river and sat down the clay water vessel and sighed

thoughtfully. She shrugged out of her outer dress, leaving her petticoats on and

scrubbed it with her hands in the chilly water. Soap was sparse in the MacKay house

and she could never seem to get some without being scolded like a child and sent

away.

Joanne was used to it but wished once in awhile she smelled of flowers like the ladies

of court.

She hung the limp dress on a low laying branch and then smiled. Today was her day

off and right now would be a wonderful time for a long morning swim.

Without another thought, she dived into the water as if she were born for it. Perhaps

she had been.

The water was cold, but she embraced it with welcoming arms. She let herself float on

her back for awhile and then sank back down like a rock; all the while rubbing her

skin free of dirt and mud.

Joanne stayed in the water for hours until her fingers and toes wrinkled like prunes.

When she heard rustling she hid behind a big boulder stuck in the river. Was that the

creature?

Her heart was racing now. She wanted to see him. Make sure her eyes weren't playing

tricks on her. She was determined to find him again. He had said he lived in the

forest.

The fear from earlier disappeared and excitement filled its place.

Joanne scrambled out of the water and hastily threw her wet dress on. She forgot the

cold and the water she was supposed to bring back to the cottage. All that was on her

mind was finding the creature of the forest.

She followed the rustling noise.

Joanne bent down to the ground and examined it. To her delight she saw hoof prints.

So he was going this way, indeed.

She stared at the ground as she walked. No longer looking ahead she studied the

cloven hoof prints. They were decidedly the most interesting tracks she had ever seen

before.

She then found herself ramming into a tree. She looked up and screamed in surprise.

"You!" they both said in unison.

Joanne lay on her back, halfway sitting and staring at the creature, Cyrus.

They had run right into each other face first.

Joanne's head oddly ached and she felt something slightly wet. Immediately she realized it had been his horns. They had nicked her forehead.

Cyrus stared at her with big eyes as he sat there sprawled out the same way as she.

They were both so startled at what happened that neither tried standing.

Joanne studied him from head to hoof and Cyrus did the same with her.

Neither had seen such an odd creature.

Joanne studied the small horns on his head and his lower body which was goat-like,

and those cloven hooves that fascinated her so. His hair and fur was glossy black,

tinged with gold in the light. His horns were light brown and streaked with black

while his hooves were all black.

Joanne noticed the creature was beginning to get uncomfortable at her scrutiny.

"What are you?" she asked the words, but as she was saying them Cyrus was too. They

seemed to be in sync with their words.

Joanne wondered if he had never seen a human before because she had certainly

never seen anything like him before.

"I'm Joanne MacKay," she answered. She should have thought of something brighter to

say.

"I must confess," the creature stood up and extended his human hand down to her to

take.

Joanne studied it and then looked into his green eyes before accepting it.

"I have never seen a Joanne MacKay. Are there many of you?" he asked.

If Joanne hadn't been so engrossed in studying him she might've laughed out loud.

"No, no, no, that's my name. I am a human."

Cyrus looked puzzled. "I've never seen a human."

"What are you?" Joanne asked again.

The creature let go of her hand and took a small step away. "I'm a faun."

The name sounded so oddly familiar. Where had she heard it before?

"Well, I have never seen a faun before." Joanne mused almost to herself.

Cyrus cocked his head to the said, "Truly?" he said in that foreign accent. His voice

was like music. "Tell me Joanne MacKay the human, what are you doing in this part of

the forest?"

Joanne felt heat rise to her cheeks.

_Running after you._

"I was—well I was….I mean," Joanne sputtered pitifully, not knowing what to say to

the faun.

"Following me? Yes I know. I turned around to tell you to not go any further." Cyrus

almost smirked at her.

He knew what she was doing? A crimson blush crept up her neck. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Before you say anything I confess I am guilty of following you last night. I was

curious of who you are and where you came from." Cyrus frowned, "I was surprised

and wondered at why you slept on the hard steps of a cottage instead of inside on a

bed."

Joanne thought she was going to die of embarrassment. He had watched her too?

"My parents lock the doors at night."

"They do not let you in?"

"No, they don't care where I am as long as I give them my salaries every month."

Cyrus' frown deepened as if he didn't understand what she meant.

Joanne shouldn't have said that about her parents. She didn't need a strange man—no

faun worried or feeling sorry for her. She had to go before she made a fool of herself.

Cyrus was about to say something but Joanne ran before he could. He tried to follow

her but just watched her go.

**Ideas and names for fauns that end in 's' are much welcome!**

**Review if you want an update.**

**So I am on a roll here. Pray that it stays that way and I don't get blocked. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta read by calenwric**

Chapter 3:

Cyrus just stood there stunned. He watched the beautiful human run away before his mind signaled him to run after her.

_Go! Go now you silly faun, before you never see her again._

He didn't have time to ponder on the thought as he sprinted after her.

The girl gasped as he caught up to her in a few seconds.

"What are—?" Joanne turned around and stared at him in surprise.

"Wait!" his hooves skidded in the rocks. They were by the river. He had seen her there earlier but went on his way just to be chased by the human. Ironically now he had been the one doing the chasing. The girl looked absolutely frightened by it.

Joanne stared back at him in question before bending down to fill a vessel of water.

"Will I see you again?" Cyrus knew he was being bold but he couldn't help it. This human was intriguing and he had to see her again. He couldn't understand but he felt like he must. As if his life might depend on it.

"Mayhap," the girl all but sputtered in more surprise. She almost dropped the clay vessel she was beginning to balance.

Joanne couldn't believe her ears. This creature-faun wanted to see her again? What was so interesting about her that he wanted to meet her again?

She fought a smile that tried to spread on her lips. She could think of a million things that were interesting about this faun named Cyrus.

It was as if he had read her mind. Did he really ask her or was she just imagining it like she did most other things?

Cyrus smiled then, looking pleased, "I look forward to it."

Joanne nodded. She was beginning to notice other things about him she hadn't before. His hair was almost uncontrollably curly. His eyes were deep green. Yes, very deep indeed.

_Joanne! Get a hold of yourself and stop thinking of how attractive this faun is. He isn't your type. He's not even human for goodness sake._

"I must go now." She gave him a small smile and walked slowly off in a daze. She hadn't noticed how she had been holding the water vessel lopsided until it crashed to the ground. "Oh…"

Joanne wanted to melt into the ground. She so embarrassed with herself. And to think of how her stepmother would be when she learned that Joanne had broken their only water vessel. She would be so mad. If not mad enough to give the girl a lashing of her life.

Cyrus coughed.

Humans were very clumsy or was it just this one. He had never seen such clumsiness. Fauns were almost never clumsy. They were known to be one of the most graceful creatures on earth. At least that was what he had always been told.

Joanne looked genuinely distressed over the broken pot. Almost as she were about to cry.

Cyrus took a step forward. Not knowing what to do. "Can I help you?" he was beginning to feel a little awkward as tears started pouring down her face.

"No…," Joanne barely whispered, sitting down on her knees, picking up a piece of the broken clay.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cyrus warned just as the clay cut deep into her palm.

The girl didn't flinch or make a noise, she just stared at her palm as a trickle of red ran down her arm.

Cyrus blanched. Why was she being so still?

An overwhelming sense of urge swept over him. To protect and nurture this sweet creature.

Cyrus bent down beside her and gently took the piece of clay from her palm. He ignored the fact he was getting blood on himself. "May I?" he gestured to her hand.

Joanne bit her lip and nodded slowly.

Cyrus gently took her hand and examined her palm. The cut was very deep and he knew it had to hurt.

He felt her staring at him but concentrated on her palm. He led her closer to the river and sat her down on a boulder right next to the bank. He gently cleaned the wound with water, flinching when she whimpered in pain.

"Why, dear maiden, are you so upset over a clay pot?" Cyrus asked softly.

This sent the girl into another fit of tears. "'Tis my stepmother's. I-it was her grandmother's before hers. It is very special to her and she is going to be very angry with me." Joanne shuddered slightly.

Cyrus frowned. What was this stepmother like to bring such fear over the girl?

The faun stood up and gathered moss and a large leaf that was felt-like. This would have to suffice for her for now. He came back and gently padded the moss into her punctured palm. It really needed stitches but he didn't have the tools. At least if he had a needle he could use one of his own hairs from his head.

Joanne kept quiet during his ministrations with the moss but as he wrapped the leaf around her hand she spoke. "Why are you doing this?"

Cyrus was quiet a moment. He inspected his handy work and nodded then looked up at her. "You needed help." He said simply.

"Thank you." Joanne gave him a weak, wavering smile, and scrambled back to her feet. "She's going to kill me," she muttered softly.

Cyrus hoped not.

"I must go. She'll be even angrier if I don't get back soon." Joanne curtsied to him.

"I'll see you?" he asked, hopefully.

Joanne nodded and then disappeared through the trees to the little cottage.

The faun intended to see why Joanne was so afraid of her stepmother.

**What should happen next?**

**Review if you want another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta read by calenwric.**

**Here is the newest chapter. Ideas are very welcome. The more the better.**

Chapter 4:

Joanne paused at the cottage door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to enter just yet. Her stepmother was sure to be livid at the news she had to bear.

As her stepmother opened the door, which gave a noisy groan, her stomach turned sour. It was like she had known Joanne was there.

"Joanne, you swine! Where have you been?" Stepmother boomed.

Joanne cringed, certain the neighbors had heard. Maybe even Cyrus.

Oh dear, I hope he doesn't see this humiliation.

"I forgot myself and lost track of the time." It was the truth. No lies here. Joanne carefully hid her wrapped hand behind her back.

Stepmother squinted her eyes down her nose at her stepdaughter. "Where is my water?" Her hands were on her hips and Joanne noticed the woman was beginning to tap her foot. That was never a good sign.

"About that…it broke—I didn't mean to break it, but it slipped and I couldn't catch it." Joanne kept her voice even and waited.

Stepmother's face was mixture of emotions. One of them undeniable fury. "You broke my grandmother's water pot?! It had been in the family for centuries and you just break it?" Her face turned beet red, and Joanne feared she was

going to pop a blood vessel. "You worthless girl!" Stepmother screeched.

Joanne stepped back quickly as the older woman swung at her. She wasn't quick enough as she felt a sting across her chin.

"You swine!" The woman screamed again and strutted toward the garden close to the cottage.

Joanne remained still, having taken the punishment quietly. She knew this would happen.

Stepmother came back around the cottage with a horsewhip in hand.

Joanne's eyes widened in horror. The woman had only punished her harshly twice and that was with a belt. Never had she used a whip.

Stepmother grabbed the girl's hair and yanked her toward the side of the cottage.

"No! No, please! I beg you!" Joanne cried out, trying to pull her hair away.

"You must learn something, you spoiled child. Your father has raised an absolute heathen." The woman threw her into the stone wall. This hurt more than having her hair pulled, but Joanne suppressed her pain.

"Father would object if he were home," she insisted.

"Your father doesn't care about you, Swine." Stepmother sneered and crudely ripped the back of Joanne's dress open, not even bothering to unbutton it first.

"No!" Joanne pleaded right as the whip came down on her bare back. She fought back a scream as she felt the crack of it tear at her skin.

"He doesn't care at all." Stepmother said spitefully as if it pleased her.

Tears streamed down Joanne's face like waterfalls. The humiliation and harsh words were more than she thought she could bear.

Joanne said nothing. She intended to keep her pain to herself and not let her agony show. That would only make the woman happier.

The whip came down again harder than the first time and Joanne muffled a scream into her arm. She could feel her skin trying to split and it was only the second lash.

_Strike!_

_Strike!_

_Strike!_

Joanne no longer cared to muffle her screams by then. She felt a wetness forming on her back and she wanted to throw up right then and there.

"You are not allowed in this cottage until you decide to do what you're told. Your Father will know what you have done when he gets back tonight." Stepmother brought the whip down so hard this time that Joanne felt the welts that were forming spilt apart. She let out a scream so loud that a neighbor opened a window to peak outside before he shut it again. No one paid any mind to what was happening.

With that, Stepmother flung the whip to the ground and kicked Joanne, smashing her back into the stone wall. Joanne heard a crack and wasn't sure what the cause was. She hurt so bad already she didn't feel it. Her head smacked the wall, and she felt dizzy. Slinking down to the ground, she lay there in a daze.

"Now, I'm going to cook lunch. You are to get none. Neither supper. Don't you dare show your face in that cottage. Do you understand me, Swine?"

Joanne didn't bother nodding and just turned her head toward the forest. Away from the

crude stone wall.

Her stepmother was gone in a flash.

Joanne groaned and tried to sit up. Her arms gave out and she fell back to the ground with a cry. It hurt so bad. It was like her body was being split into.

Cyrus had followed Joanne back to her home. He had hid himself behind some bushes to be kept from being seen. He almost wish he hadn't.

An old human woman came out. At first he thought she was only scolding Joanne but then she had Joanne by the hair and was violently throwing her against the cottage wall.

His heart clenched. What type of animal would do such a thing to a creature like Joanne? When he saw the whip it was all he could do to make himself stay put. He would only make things worse for Joanne if he went to her aid.

Her screams were blood chilling and deafening and Cyrus knew he'd never get those sounds erased from his mind.

When it was all over and the woman went inside Cyrus knew what he had to do…

Joanne caught sight of a pair of green eyes in the bushes yards away and wondered if she were hallucinating from her pain. "Cy-rus." It came out a croak. She stretched a shaky hand toward the faun. He was here to help her, a complete stranger. Somehow he had known she was in trouble.

Cyrus stepped out of the bushes cautiously looking around to make sure no one was around but them. Then he hastily went to her.

"Please, help me." Joanne tried to speak the words but they barely came out. She was so

dizzy.

He knelt beside her. The faun's face was ash white. "I'm going to take you away for awhile. Is that fine with you?" Cyrus asked gently.

Joanne tried to nod.

Carefully cradling the girl in his arms, Cyrus stepped into the forest.

Joanne knew no more.

**Review if you want an update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Joanne found herself lying on her stomach. Her surroundings were very unfamiliar and she realized she was in a dark cabin. It smelled musky and dank. It had a faint familiar smell, which she couldn't place. Her back felt strangely cool. No longer feeling like fire.

"I see you're finally awake." The faun stepped out of the shadows. She heard him before she saw him.

She tried to rise up but found that both her back and ribs hurt horribly. She fell back with a sharp intake of breath.

"One of your ribs are broken," Cyrus spoke, but didn't look her in the eyes. He stayed where he was. His face was shadowed. He was like a creature of the night with his black hair and fur.

Why didn't he look at her? He was purposefully ignoring her. He didn't want to look at her.

"Why did you help me? You don't know me." Joanne asked, urging him with her eyes to look at her.

"It was the honorable thing to do." He said simply and walked over to the small fireplace across the room. He stooped down and stoked it to make the flames come to life.

The firelight danced across his curly hair making it shine gold.

"I need to get home." Joanne knew it was dark outside.

_You don't have a home. Why did you say that?_

"You are home." Cyrus turned toward her. "I heard your stepmother. You have nowhere to go."

Joanne looked away feeling shamed. She was imposing on him. That was why he was acting like this.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek. No one wanted her around.

"I can't stay here," she barely whispered.

Cyrus' ears flicked and she knew he caught it.

"Why not?" he sounded a little offended.

"This is your house." Joanne stated the obvious.

Cyrus chuckled. "Oh no, dear one. I don't live anywhere close to here."

Joanne was puzzled. If he didn't then who's house was this? Were they even allowed here?

She forced herself to sit up. It hurt like the blazes but she kept her pain to herself.

Cyrus walked to her. "Careful, there."

Joanne felt dizzy and knew if she stood she would fall.

It was then she realized her back was bare to the world and her old dress was sliding down her shoulders. "Oh…" she turned red and tried to cover herself best she could. Her dress was useless to cover herself. Her stepmother had made sure of that.

Cyrus didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was the fact that he wore nothing but the fur on his lower half.

He had turned toward a small fireplace on the other side of the little cabin and was placing logs one by one to feed the flames.

Joanne found herself studying the faun in the firelight. The flames of the fire were dancing off the gold streaks in his hair and once again Joanne felt herself mesmerized with this creature.

_Stop staring!_

She quickly turned away as Cyrus turned back toward her.

"I need to go home, but I'll be back at early dawn to check on you. Get some rest, and make yourself at home. Afterall, this will be where you'll stay for now." His green eyes pierced hers and she saw an emotion in them that she couldn't quite place.

"But, who's cot-." Joanne tried to stand up without thinking and cried out in pain from both her back and ribs.

Cyrus rushed to her side and helped lay her back down.

She was so embarrassed. She felt like a child that couldn't take care of herself.

Joanne's breath caught in her throat as Cyrus stared into her eyes and then drifted to her lips as if they were beckoning him.

He brought his face closer to hers until she could feel his sweet breath upon her face.

A part of her wanted to back away, and yet she knew she wanted this. She wanted to feel something. Anything but the pain flaming her body.

It was like a dream as she inched her lips closer to his. Her lips and entire being began tingling at the closeness of the faun. Joanne didn't move any closer, waiting for him to make the final move.

Not even a mere inch away from kissing her Cyrus stopped. "I told you to rest." She was pushed back into the cot rather forcefully but gentle enough that it hadn't hurt.

It may had not hurt her physically but it stung emotionally.

Joanne thought of slapping the faun and then heard a smack and realized she had slapped him without thinking.

The faun's eyes had turned stormy with a mixture of confusion, pain, and anger and maybe even something else, only Joanne didn't have time to ponder about it because the next moment Cyrus was gone.

As she laid there in silence she tried to make sense of what had happened. Why had he tried to kiss her and why had she slapped him like that when she had known she wanted it as much as him.

They had only just met and he was already taking care of her and trying to kiss her. Like she was some damsel in distress. She certainly was no damsel, maybe distressed.

That gave him no right to take advantage of her distressed state…even if she had wanted him too.

Anger surged her and she no longer felt pain. Anger at him and herself.

Suddenly Joanne knew why she had slapped him. She wanted Cyrus to kiss her more than anything and she knew it was wrong. She was furious that he toyed with her emotions like a game.

She shouldn't even be in this cottage. She couldn't get home. What if the owner of this cottage came back?

With thoughts in her head swirling and making her dizzy she felt heavy exhaustion hit her and she fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter. So I guess my beta reader for this story got busy with life. The last chapter wasn't edited or this one. But that's okay. I'll still post. My boyfriend helped me write this. Perhaps most of it. Haha. **

Chapter 6:

The next morning she was awakened by clattering in the kitchen area of the cottage. "I've made you some porridge; you need to eat up if you plan on getting better." Cyrus said, placing a bowl and spoon in front of her, on a bed tray.

"How long have you been here?" She questioned him; feeling a bit intruded having him here while she slept.  
>"All my life, or at least as far as I can remember."<p>

"No, no," she couldn't help but giggle. "I meant how long have you been here this morning, while I was sleeping?"

"Pardon me, I assumed you were attempting conversation and were generally interested in my past." He laughed teasingly. "I came in around dawn to make sure you were doing well. It's almost noon now, so… a while." He smirked at the expression on Joanne's face. She had never in her life slept so late into the day!

"I am so sorry, I am such a rude house guest!" She was embarrassed and angry with herself. He leaned down to her closely then tipped his face to hers. "Your porridge is getting cold, Joanne the human."

A range of emotions built up inside her, she was still angry and confused about all that had happened last night. Him teasing her with an almost kiss, and her wanting it. She had wanted him, a faun, to kiss her. What was wrong with her? Was she really falling for a faun, a creature she had never known to be more than fairytales that she only got to hear the children talk of? She also began to feel a little bad about slapping him last night. She was a hypocrite for chastising him for something that she also wanted. Then again, he had only teased her with the thought of a kiss. She didn't know what to think anymore.  
>"I'm sorry I slapped you last night" she wasn't sure anymore if she really was, but she felt as though she should say something.<br>"As I am sorry I almost kissed you, it was wrong for me to do."  
>"Don't be sorry! I wish you would have." She clasped her hand on her mouth hard. Did she really just say that out loud? She was thinking it but she hadn't meant to speak it out loud. What was the matter with her?<p>

He noticed her expression and embarrassment and let her off the hook. "I think you may be a slight bit delusional. You've suffered serious pain and a large amount of blood loss, which can cause such a thing. So I'll forget you said that." Then he winked at her.

She looked down at her porridge and back at him. "I just had a thought." She said to him. "And what thought could that be, hmm?" His eyes were fixed on her, as if he were so interested in every word she spoke, in her weird, non Faun accent.

She stared into his eyes that were intently fixed on her every expression. "Don't you make someone soup to get better, not porridge?"

He bellowed a laughed, "I'll give you that, but I am a horrible cook and I cannot cook much more than this. It's not poisonous, I assure you, Joanne the human."

"You can just call me Joanne, you don't have to add 'the human' every time you say my name. Thank you for this…and well, everything you've done for me. You are very kind to me, and I can't figure out why."

"There is something very special about you, Joanne."

She ate her porridge slowly, which was now cold, but she didn't notice. Her mind was too busy wandering through what he had just said, and the past events that had taken place. What was she to make of all this? With him helping her, them almost kissing, her wanting it.

**review if you want an update! I'm beginning to get blocked on this so reviews or ideas are much appreciated!**


End file.
